Secret, amour et amitier
by Maria Winchester
Summary: Chapitre 4 en ligne alors venez lire c'est super intéressant, un nouveaux personnages qui a pas mal de caractère alors des reviews please
1. La rencontre avec les Majestics

Salut je fais juste un essaie car je n'est pas toute vue les émissions de Beyblade alors ce n'est qu'un essaie qui commence en France quand les Blade Breakers rencontre Olivier et les Dark Bladeurs. Oh et je vais sûrement changer des chose alors tenez s'en compte.  
  
AUTEUR : Maria Potter  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les nouveaux personnages bien sur, mais j'aimerais bien que Ray ou Kai m'appartienne quoi.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 1 : La rencontre avec les Majestics.  
  
Les Blade Breakers avaient bel et bien raté leur bateau pour la Russie et maintenant ils devaient prendre une énorme décision faire comme Tyson avait dit de visiter les payer d'Europe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rendue en Russie ou trouvez un autre solution vue qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rejoindre Monsieur Dickenson. Ils firent comme Tyson avait dit et décidèrent de commencer par le commencement Londres. Mais vue qu'il se faisait tard il décidèrent d'aller se coucher et le lendemain ils pourraient commencer à visité.  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Max partie en direction des boutiques pour s'acheter quelque souvenir, Ray alla en direction des restaurant pour visiter un membre de sa famille, Kai était nulle part en vue et Tyson et Kenny se dirigeait vers le musée du louvre.  
  
« Kenny ou allons nous? »  
  
« Tu verras sa sera amusant je te l'assure. »  
  
« On ne vas pas s'entraîner j'espère moi qui pensait avoir une journée de repos. »  
  
« Bien sur qu'on a une journée de repos c'est pour ça que je t'emmène au musée du louvre. »  
  
« QUOI DANS UN MUSÉE. »  
  
« Bien sur c'est le musée le plus réputer Tyson. »  
  
« Mais pour une journée de congé j'aurais aimé aller manger dans les restaurant à la place d'aller dans un musé. »  
  
« Arrête de penser à ton ventre et allons visiter le musée nous sommes arriver aller tu viens. »  
  
« Oui, oui je viens »  
  
Tyson suivie Kenny jusqu'à l'entrer mais en chemin ils avaient rencontrer des gens malcontent ce qui piqua la curiosité de Tyson et de Kenny car le musée ne déplaisaient à personne d'habitude, quand ils arrivèrent devant le portier celui-ci dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé mais le musée est fermé aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Comment ça le musée est fermer? »  
  
« Quelqu'un la louer pour la journée messieurs. »  
  
« On peut savoir le nom de ce quelqu'un. »  
  
« Bien sur c'est monsieur Olivier. »  
  
« Qui c'est celui-là il devrais être hyper riche pour pouvoir ce louer le musée du Louvre toute la journée. »  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un peu plus loin dans la ville Max faisait du magasinage, il se trouvait dans un magasin de Beyblade ou il trouva de super toupie.  
  
« Cool c'est toupie je pense que je vais m'en acheter pour les montrer au autre. »  
  
Il en prit quelque une et alla au comptoir pour payer mais son attention était maintenant sur un magasine ou on montrait un jeune garçon au cheveux vert alors il demanda au vendeur :  
  
« C'est qui sur le magasine? »  
  
« Ah je voie que vous êtes de passage en France ce jeune homme est Olivier notre Beybladeurs or père de la France c'est le meilleur. »  
  
« Ah oui et vous savez ou je pourrais le trouver? »  
  
« Oh il est peut être à son restaurant ou au restaurant Japonais de monsieur Kon, ou sinon il est chez lui. »  
  
« Euh merci beaucoup monsieur. »  
  
« Je ne veux pas être indiscret mais pourquoi voudriez-vous le rencontrer? »  
  
« Je suis moi-même Beybladeurs alors je pourrais peut être l'affronter on ne sais jamais. »  
  
« Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance car Olivier est invaincue. »  
  
Max sortie du magasin en oubliant complètement c'est toupie mais plutôt en pensant à ce Olivier, il devait être fort pour ne jamais être invaincue.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dans une ruelle ou le calme régnait une porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge mur qui grognait.  
  
« C'est un restaurant Japonais pas un fast food. »  
  
« Bonjour mon oncle. »  
  
L'homme se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et un immense sourire apparu sur son visage.  
  
« Ray mon cher neveux mais que fait tu en France? »  
  
« Mes amis et moi nous allons participer au championnat de Beyblade en Russie. »  
  
« Mais ne reste pas dehors aller entre, venez tous voir c'est mon neveux Ray. »  
  
« Bonjours Ray alors comment vas-tu? »  
  
« Bonjours tous le monde je vais bien. »  
  
Son oncle leur prépara un merveilleux dîner et ils discutèrent de tous et de rien.  
  
« Tu sais Ray si un jour tu ne veux plus rien savoir du Beyblade tu n'a qu'à revenir nous voir et on t'apprendra tous ce qu'il a de mieux sur la cuisine et tu pourra devenir un excellent cuisinier. »  
  
« Le Beyblade n'est pas près de quitter sa première place mon oncle mais je vais garder ta proposition en tête pour un autre jour. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas avec tes amis mon garçon? »  
  
« Non, Max est partie faire les magasins, Tyson et Kenny sont parties au musée du Louvre et Kai a disparue depuis ce matin. »  
  
« Ah je voie. »  
  
« Mon oncle a tu eue des nouvelles de... »  
  
« Elle est venue me voir il y quelque temps mais depuis aucune. »  
  
« Je voie. »  
  
Ray regarda le restaurant et son attention fut attirer vers un photos d'un jeune garçon au cheveux vert, pendant que son oncle essayait de cacher la honte qu'il avait de mentir à son neveux mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas alors il dit :  
  
« Qui est ce garçon mon oncle. »  
  
« Oh c'est Olivier le meilleur cuisinier de toute la ville mais c'est aussi le meilleur Beybladeurs de toute la France. »  
  
« Je voie. »  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Au musée rien ne s'arrangeait Tyson essayait de rentrer sous n'importe lequel prétexte mais le portier ne le laissait pas entrer alors il dit :  
  
« Regarder c'est Pamela Anderson. » (Je sais ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit mais c'est ma fic quoi.)  
  
Le portier se tourna vers ou Tyson avait pointer mais ne vit rien et s'aperçue que le jeune garçon en avait profiter pour entrer dans le musée.  
  
« Reviens ici petit c'est interdit d'entrer. »  
  
« Tyson reviens on reviendra peut-être un autre jour. »  
  
« Non je veux rencontrer celui qui va gâcher ma journée. »  
  
Tyson couru le plus vite possible ne direction d'un jeune homme qui était assis dans une chaise et qui admirait un des tableau.  
  
« Monsieur je suis désolé mais il est entré.. »  
  
« Alors c'est toi le grand Olivier, on peut savoir pourquoi tu fait fermer le musée pour que toi seul puisse l'avoir pour toi seul. »  
  
Le portier essayait de faire sortir Tyson mais Olivier dit :  
  
« C'est correct je pense que je pourrais avoir un peu de société. »  
  
Il lâcha Tyson et repartie vers l'entrer, Kenny qui les avait suivit regardait Olivier et Tyson alors Olivier dit :  
  
« J'aime la tranquillité c'est tous alors puis-je savoir vos nom. »  
  
« Moi c'est Tyson et voici Kenny. »  
  
« Enchanté alors vous voulez aller manger un petit quelque chose. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu vas nous le payer? »  
  
« Bien sur j'aime toujours faire de nouvelle connaissance. »  
  
Tyson était tous exciter tandis que Kenny commençait à trouver son comportement assez suspect.  
  
Ils se rendirent tous dans un grand restaurant ou Olivier leur prépara un festin digne d'un roi ce qui ne déplus pas à Tyson il faut dire que Kenny devenait un peu plus suspect.  
  
« Alors vous aimer ce que je vous est préparé? »  
  
« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as fait tous sa? »  
  
« Bien sur Tyson je suis le meilleur cuisinier de toute la ville sauf monsieur Kon et sa nièce bien sur. »  
  
« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fait d'autre. »  
  
« Bien sur mon cher Kenny, j'ai mon propre restaurant et j'en suis le cuisinier et je suis aussi le meilleur Beybladeurs de tous la France. »  
  
« Tu veux rire je suis moi aussi Beybladeurs, tu veux faire un petit duel. »  
  
« Si ça te plait mais je ne croit pas que tu pourra me battre mon cher Tyson. »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »  
  
Au même moment Kai, Ray et Max entrèrent dans le restaurant ou ils aperçurent Tyson et Kenny avec le dénommer Olivier, Tyson le fit signe de venir s'asseoir et Kenny se cala un peu plus dans son siège car son amis n'avait vraiment aucune manière.  
  
« Que faites-vous ici? »  
  
« Nous avons rencontrer Olivier au musée c'est incroyable n'est ce pas en plus nous allons faire un duel. »  
  
« Ah je voie alors c'est ta photos que j'ai vue dans le restaurant de mon oncle. »  
  
« Si c'est monsieur Kon bien sur alors tu as sûrement vue sa ravissant serveuse. »  
  
« Il n'y avait aucune serveuse. »  
  
« Bizarre elle est sûrement avec Robert, Johnny et Enrique. »  
  
« Robert ce nom me dit quelque chose. »  
  
« Oh il vient d'arriver en France c'est un très bon ami à moi. »  
  
« Bien sur c'est avec lui que j'ai fait un duel sur le bateau qui nous emmenait en Russie. »  
  
« Oh alors le duel sera des plus exceptionnel si tu as déjà combattue Robert alors. »  
  
Kai trouva bizarre le comportement de Olivier mais ils décida de suivre l'équipe quand même pour connaître les tactique de Olivier mais celui-ci ne les emmena pas tous suite dans une arène mais plutôt dans un petit café pour jeune ou il pur apercevoir Robert avec deux autres garçon. Olivier alla les saluer et voulu présenter les nouveaux mes Robert dit :  
  
« Alors tu es encore dans les parages petit. »  
  
« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que tu ma battue sur le bateau que tu es meilleur que moi Robert il suffit de progresser et je suis sur que je pourrais te battre. »  
  
« Je ne me bat jamais deux fois avec la même personne petit désoler mais j'ai une jeune fille à rencontrer. »  
  
« Et Robert tu sais on es la nous aussi et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des mots qu'elle a dit c'est magasinage et je ne crois pas que c'est ton truc. »  
  
« Ni le tiens Johnny je crois que c'est plus le truc de Enrique. »  
  
« Alors je l'ai pour moi tous seul alors. »  
  
« Pas question les Majestics on des choses à lui dire. »  
  
« Je ne serais pas la les gars j'ai accepter le duel de Tyson. »  
  
« On viendra voir le duel et après on ira magasiner c'est tous. »  
  
Les Blade Breakers ne comprenaient plus rien mais Tyson dit :  
  
« Alors il est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ce duel Olivier? »  
  
« Pour aujourd'hui je voie que tu es une personne impatiente Tyson mais nous attendons une amie qui viendras assister à notre duel ce ne te dérange pas j'espère. »  
  
« Pas du tout. »  
  
« Parfait. »  
  
« Je vais aller la chercher car si sa continue comme ça vous allez faire votre duel après la tomber de la nuit. »  
  
Johnny alla cogner à une porte puis disparue quelques minutes mais 10 minutes plus tard il revenait avec une jeune fille, tous les spectres des Blade Breakers commencèrent à luire à l'arriver de la jeune fille. Ray regarda Drigger et sentie qu'il était content de sentir la présence du spectre de la fille alors Tyson dit :  
  
« Dragoon à l'air sur exciter pourquoi. »  
  
« Oh c'est normal c'est le spectre de notre ami qui les fait se sentir comme ça, il est vraiment spécial vous savez. »  
  
Johnny venait d'arriver avec la jeune fille et Olivier réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait les présentations.  
  
« Oh mes ou son passer mes bonne manière j'ai oublier de vous présenter voici Robert que vous connaissez bien, Johnny et Enrique. »  
  
« Je suis Tyson, voici Max, Kenny, Raymond ou Ray et Kai et la fille c'est qui? »  
  
La jeune fille sortie d'en arrière des Majestics et se tourna vers les nouveaux mais quand elle vit Ray elle palie et recula Ray fit de même et quand il retrouva la possibilité de parler il dit :  
  
« Kitty. »  
  
La jeune fille le regarda d'un air totalement différent qu'à son arriver et dit :  
  
« Ray »  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Je mettrais le suite bientôt si vous aimer bien sur, j'aimerais avoir des reviews négatifs ou positif sa ne me dérange pas mais je le dit ou début ce n'est qu'un essaie alors dite moi ce que vous en penser. 


	2. secret et duel

AUTEUR : Maria Potter  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les nouveaux personnages bien sur, mais j'aimerais bien que Ray ou Kai m'appartienne quoi.  
  
Merci à Lonely Icey Wolf pour sa reviews j'ai apprécier alors j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre.  
  
Tous ce qui sera entre les * sera des penser personnel.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 2 : Secret et duel  
  
Les Majestics regardèrent leur amie qui était devenue vraiment défensive en apercevant Ray et ils se demandèrent bien pourquoi. Quand au Blade Breaker leur réaction fut un peu pareil face au comportement de leur ami Ray mais personne ne pue dire un mot car leur spectre commençaient à être de plus en plus sur exciter alors Ray dit :  
  
« Kitty... »  
  
« Ne dit rien Ray je ne veux pas entendre d'excuse de ta part tu m'a bien compris, la première année je les aurait accepter avec joie mais après 4 années c'est non merci, je me demande comment les White Tiger on fait pour te pardonner. »  
  
« Comment ça les White Tiger, tu les connaît toi aussi. »  
  
Tyson voulais placer un mot depuis longtemps mais quand il réussie enfin à le faire il n'eue aucune réponse alors il perdit patience et s'exclama :  
  
« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, Ray. »  
  
Ray regarda Kitty et les dernier moment qu'il avait passer avec lui revinrent en tête.  
  
Début du Flash Back :  
  
Une jeune garçon s'entraînait au Beyblade dans un petit village éloigner de toute la civilisation, quand de nulle part un petite fille arriva en courant et s'écria :  
  
« Ray, Ray le grand-père de Lee va annoncer celui qui aura le privilège de représenter le clan avec Drigger tu viens sa vas se passer bientôt aller dépêche gros bêta. »  
  
« Du calme Kitty tu sais c'est sûrement Lee qui sera choisi tu sais celui avec qui tu passe pas mal de temps c'est temps ci. »  
  
« Et ma vie me regarde d'accord et toi ne parle pas tu as Maria. »  
  
« Maria est comme ma petite s?ur tu comprends. »  
  
« Et tu n'a qu'une seule et unique s?ur et c'est moi tu m'a bien compris, aller vient sa va commencer. »  
  
Fin du Flash Back.  
  
On aurait pue entendre une mouche volée tellement il n'avait personne qui parlait, même les autres jeunes avaient arrêter leur conversation pour voir ce qui allaient ce passer entre les nouveaux arrivant et leur champions alors Ray dit :  
  
« Tu te souviens de la dernière chose que tu m'a dites avant que je ne parte. »  
  
« Non et je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, désoler mais tu n'existe plus pour moi tu m'a abandonner il y a quatre ans et je ne voulais plus t'attendre je te l'ai déjà dit une fois ma vie me regarde. »  
  
« Et je ne t'ai pas contredie mais alors pourquoi mon oncle ne ma pas dit que tu était ici quand je lui est posée la question plus tôt. »  
  
« Je lui est demander de ne pas te donner de nouvelle de moi alors ôte toi de mon chemin j'ai des chose à faire. »  
  
Ray s'écarta de son chemin tous comme le reste de son équipe mais la voie de Robert l'arrêta à mi chemin de la sortie.  
  
« Kitty avant qu'on t'accompagne pour aller faire tes courses, Olivier à un duel à disputer contre Tyson. »  
  
« Contre qui??? »  
  
« Contre moi tu n'écoute pas quand on fait les présentation. »  
  
« Non d'habitude je n'adresse pas la parole à ceux qui côtoie Ray mais on dirait que je fait quelque exception aujourd'hui Tyson. »  
  
« Sa alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Ray ta fait de si terrible pour que tu sois comme ça, si tu est son ex petite amie c'est compréhensible... »  
  
« Ex petite amie tu n'as rien compris petit. »  
  
« Et pourquoi vous m'appeler tous petit j'en ai mare d'accord si tu est si intelligente que sa dit le lien qui vous lie alors. »  
  
« Ray et moi sommes jumeaux. »  
  
Après ses mots elle sortie du café et se dirigea vers un des parc de la France, les deux équipe était sur le choc car les Majestics ne savaient rien de la famille de leur ami sauf sur son oncle monsieur Kon mais pour les Blade Breaker c'était un autre choc il comprenait pourquoi elle disait 4 ans maintenant alors Enrique qui fut le premier à revenir du choc dit :  
  
« Alors tu es le frère de notre joyaux de la couronne. »  
  
« Joyaux de la couronne????? »  
  
« Si elle vous entendait parler d'elle comme ça je crois que vous seriez six pied sous terre en se moment. »  
  
« Sa ne répond pas à la question. »  
  
« Kitty es arriver il y a 3 ans de sa en France et pour tous dire c'est le surnom que tous les habitant d'Europe lui donne car c'est ce qu'elle est le joyaux de la couronne du Beyblade, son spectre Drixie est imbattable mais ils attirent tous les autres spectre alors on la nomme le joyaux de la couronne car c'est comme si tous les Beybladeurs qu'elle a combattue se prosternait à ses pied à la fin d'un match c'est tous. »  
  
« Bizarre. »  
  
« Non c'est la réalité. »  
  
Kai regardait toujours la porte car cette fille était exceptionnel elle le mettait mal à l'aise mais après avoir entendue ce que les Majestics venait de dire il commençait un peu à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
« Alors Olivier ce duel on le fait ou pas. »  
  
« Comme tu veux suivez nous alors. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous du petit café ou les conversations venaient de reprendre et ils prirent la même direction que la s?ur de Ray quand ils arrivèrent ils la trouvèrent assis en tailleur près du Bey Stadium quand elle les aperçues elle se leva et alla rejoindre les Majestics alors Johnny lui parla un peu et elle sourit, Kai la regardait comme si c'était la seule personne au monde et quand elle s'aperçue que quelqu'un la regardait elle se tourna vers lui et ne pue détacher son regard du jeune homme qui était prêt de son frère mais elle fut secouer de ses penser en entendant Olivier parler.  
  
« Bon c'est toi contre moi Tyson et on verra qui est le meilleur. »  
  
« Parfait on peut commencer alors. »  
  
Max se mit entre les deux adversaire et commença le compte à rebours.  
  
« 3, 2, 1, HYPER VITESSE. »  
  
Les deux toupies commencèrent à s'attaquer comme jamais mais Olivier était en avantage, une foule de jeune s'étaient entasser pour assister au match qui se passait dans la cour d'un des jardin royale alors Tyson s'exclama :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'ils font tous ici. »  
  
« Ils viennent me voir à l'?uvre Tyson n'oublie pas je suis le champion de France alors occupe toi du match à la place des téléspectateurs. »  
  
« Comme tu veux Dragoon attaque. »  
  
« Unicolyon attaque tremblement de terre. »  
  
Un immense tremblement de terre se déclencha et Tyson fut un peut bouleverser par la grosseur du spectre d'Olivier mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot sa il pouvait en être sur.  
  
« Dragoon attaque tempête dévastatrice. »  
  
Une immense tempête se déclencha Tyson sourit mais ce n'était pas assez pour bouleverser Olivier qui avait toujours un immense sourire sur sa face alors il dit :  
  
« C'est tous ce que tu sais faire? »  
  
« On vas voir si tu vas rire encore quand Dragoon en aura fini avec toi aller Dragoon donne tous ce que tu as. »  
  
Son spectre l'écouta au pied et à la lettre tous comme Unicolyon qui écouta Oliver alors un bataille comme personne en avait jamais vue se passa devant leur yeux les deux spectre s'attaquait sans aucune merci. Kai regardait le duel d'un ?il attentif et pensa.  
  
*Fait attention à la corne d'Unicolyon elle peut être fatale Tyson.*  
  
Ray quand à lui suivait le match d'un ?il et regardait sa s?ur de l'autre elle avait vraiment grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avaient vue et il ferait tous pour retrouver l'amitié qu'il avait avant son départ mais le pardonnerais t'elle un jour c'est ce qui le chicotait depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue regarder Kai plus tôt et il trouva ça bizarre car Kai l'avait aussi regarder et jamais depuis qu'il connaissait Kai il avait vue l'expression sur son visage quand il regardait sa s?ur, ils se dit qu'il fallait qu'ils découvre ce qui ce passait.  
  
Olivier commençait à perdre du terrain ce qui apporta la plupart de l'attention de Kitty qui avait commencer à rêvasser comme à son habitude, elle avait découvert quelque faiblesse de la part de Tyson mais ce n'était pas son duel, Olivier l'avait dit au début alors elle pensa.  
  
*Si Olivier continue comme ça il va perde c'est sur Tyson n'est pas un débutant à ce que je voie mais il faut que Olivier trouve la faiblesse de son jeux il doit y arriver, on ne peut rien pour lui maintenant.*  
  
Et c'était vrai car quelque minutes plus tard Tyson gagnait le duel contre Olivier ce qui déplu au Majestics mais ils n'en firent pas un tas, on pouvait entendre partout dans la foule :  
  
« Olivier à été battue vous avez vue. »  
  
Celui-ci les fit taire et alla serrer la main du gagnant et dit :  
  
« Je voie que ton spectre à un confiance absolue en toi et c'est ce qui t'a fait gagner Tyson mais tu devrais t'essayer avec Enrique il est meilleur que moi alors je suis sur qu'il ne dira jamais non à un duel. »  
  
« Je suis content de savoir que tu as aimer notre duel et je trouve que ton spectre est immense et j'espère vraiment que Enrique ferra un duel avec moi sa a été un honneur de combattre contre toi Olivier. »  
  
« De même pour moi alors passer un bon séjour en France alors nous devons discuter avec le joyaux de la couronne. »  
  
« OLIVIER. »  
  
« Oui Kitty. »  
  
« Tu m'appel comme ça encore et je te jure que tu ne verra plus jamais la lumière du jour. »  
  
Olivier recula car il savait qu'elle pouvait mettre sa menace en jeu, Ray regarda sa s?ur qui ne l'avait pas regarder depuis leur petite discution au café et dit :  
  
« Kitty j'ai une proposition à te faire. »  
  
« Je ne veux rien savoir. »  
  
« Même pour ce que tu aime le plus faire, si sa na pas changer bien sur. »  
  
« Je t'écoute. »  
  
« 3 manche et si je gagne tu m'écoute. »  
  
« Et si c'est moi qui gagne? »  
  
« Tu fais ce que tu veux. »  
  
« C'est d'accord on se retrouve demain à la première heure ici. »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Kitty quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers le restaurant de son oncle, les Majestics n'en revenait pas leur oreille elle avait accepter trop rapidement alors Johnny dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas son genre d'accepter un duel aussi vite que ça. »  
  
« C'est parce que ce n'est pas un duel c'est un combat d'art chinoise. »  
  
« Tu veux dire qu'elle c'est combattre. »  
  
« Bien sur c'était une tradition dans la famille de savoir combattre Tyson. »  
  
« Je voie alors on se revoie ici demain à la première heure sa veux dire. »  
  
« A la première heure alors. »  
  
Le Blade Breaker partirent de leur côté tous impatient au lendemain et les Majestics allèrent retrouver Kitty qui s'était arrêter devant une des vitrine d'un magasin. La journée se finit sur une bonne humeur pour tout le monde et le combat allait bientôt commencer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Le chapitre 2 est déjà finit quand dites vous je vous donne déjà le titre du prochain chapitre c'est Le Combat facile à retenir n'est ce pas. Les Dark Bladeurs feront peut-être leur apparition je ne sais pas alors envoyer moi des reviews. 


	3. Le Combat

AUTEUR : Maria Potter  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les nouveaux personnages bien sur, mais j'aimerais bien que Ray ou Kai m'appartienne quoi.  
  
Merci à Lonely Icey Wolf j'apprécie toujours tes reviews et encore bravo pour tes fic et à BUbblegum qui j'espère vous restera fidèle à son poste de lectrice. Alors bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre car moi je me suis fait pas mal de fun à l'écrire car je ne connais rien à l'art chinois.  
  
Mais un gros merci au lecteur silencieux aussi alors maintenant bonne lecture.  
  
Tous ce qui sera entre les * sera des penser personnel.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Combat  
  
Kitty n'était pas arriver à fermer l'?il de la nuit quelque chose la préoccupait, quelque chose de très important mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le grappin dessus alors vers les 3 heures du matin elle décida d'aller prendre une petit marche. Après quelque minute de marche elle se retrouva devant le portail de la maison d'Olivier elle aurait bien voulue aller lui parler de ce qu'il la tracassait mais n'eue pas le courage de réveiller l'équipe des Majestics au grand complet car ceux-ci dormait chez ce cher Olivier pour quelque jour, elle décida enfin de rebrousser chemin. En arrivant elle se mit au lit pour le peux de temps qu'il lui restait à dormir.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ray se réveilla avant même que son cadran sonne il était 4 heure 45 et tous le monde dormaient encore dans la chambre sauf Kai qui était parfaitement réveiller au grand étonnement de Ray alors il parla :  
  
« Je voie que le combat de fait te réveiller de bonne heure. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le combat il y a quelque chose qui ma tracasser toute la nuit et en plus je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu est réveiller à cette heure ci du matin? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires de toute façon ta s?ur n'est pas dans nos plan nous devons nous entraîner pour le championnat ce n'est pas parce que ta s?ur à refait surface qu'on doit oublier notre première objectif ne l'oublie surtout pas. »  
  
« Calme toi Kai et hier tu n'avait pas l'air à t'ennuyer en la regardant pendant le match de Tyson contre Olivier. »  
  
Kai rougit et se retourna vers la fenêtre alors il dit :  
  
« Réveillons les autres ou sinon tu sera en retard pour ton combat. »  
  
Ray sourit et pensa :  
  
*Je dois rêver j'ai vue Kai rougir c'est bien une première, la prochaine fois ça sera peut être un sourire on n'en sais rien. *  
  
Au même moment on entendit Tyson ronfler et parler pendant son sommeil.  
  
« Grand-père je voudrais un autre sorbets au fraise avec une garniture au chocolat en plus s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Ray partie à rirent car depuis qu'il connaissait Tyson son estomac avait toujours passé en premier après c'était les tournois de Beyblade. Kai et Ray réveillèrent Tyson, Max et Kenny pour aller assistés au combat entre Ray et Kitty même si ça prit au moins 25 minutes réveiller se paresseux de Tyson. Quand tous le monde fut lever et préparer ils descendirent tous au restaurant de l'hôtel ou déjà quelque personnes prenaient leur petit déjeuner alors Tyson encore tout endormie s'exclama :  
  
« Comment font tous ses gens pour se lever si tôt le matin? »  
  
« Sa mon garçon c'est l'habitude nous devons aller travailler comparer à vous les jeunes. »  
  
« Nous travaillons nous aussi pour le championnat de Beyblade c'est juste pas la même chose et la question était posée à mes amis ici présent monsieur et non à vous. »  
  
« Tyson nous allons être en retard si ça continue alors viens manger. »  
  
« Tu devrais y aller mon garçon. »  
  
« Ouais, ouais. »  
  
Tyson alla rejoindre ses amis à leur table et commença à s'empiffrer de tous ce qu'il pouvait trouver, ses amis furent obligé de lui enlever des choses car il ne sera jamais au rendez-vous à l'heure s'il continuait comme ça.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Un peu plus loin dans la ville 4 jeunes hommes marchaient en direction d'un restaurant qui a cette heure si matinal n'était pas ouvert encore mais il y avait quand même un peu de lumière. Le plus petit des jeunes hommes cogna quelque fois sur la porte du restaurant et une jeune fille l'ouvrit et sortie aussi vite qu'elle avait ouvert la porte alors elle dit :  
  
« Pas trop endormie les garçons. »  
  
Ceux-ci ne répondirent pas car la plupart étaient encore endormie et dormait debout mais le plus vieux lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Pour moi sa peut aller mais je pense que pour eux c'est plutôt le contraire et toi tu as l'air d'avoir passer la nuit dehors sa vas. »  
  
« Oh sa ce voie tant que ça? »  
  
« Bien tu as les yeux toute cerner et a part ça tu es magnifique. »  
  
C'était bien vrai car elle était habillée d'un habit traditionnel de couleur noir et rouge, elle portait des pantalons ample noir et un chandail pas de manche couleur sang. Ces cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau noir et par une queue de cheval qui pendait dans son dos, elle avait aussi un éventail noir mais quand elle l'ouvrit Robert fut fasciné par ce qu'il vit.  
  
« Il est magnifique tu sais. »  
  
« C'est le signe de la famille avec le ying-yang, mon frère porte le ying- yang et moi le dragon c'est l'emblaîme de notre famille. »  
  
« On dirait un vrai dragon il est fascinant c'est broder n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Oui c'est moi qui l'est broder à l'âge de 5 ans ma mère tenait à ce que je le fasse moi-même et je trouve qu'il n'est pas trop pire pour une première. »  
  
Robert sourit à son amie et ils décidèrent d'aller au rendez-vous car le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever et Kitty ne voulait surtout pas faire croire à son frère qu'elle se défilait après tant d'année.  
  
En arrivant au lieux de rendez-vous les Blade Breaker purent apercevoir les Majestics et Kitty qui attendaient bien tranquillement et encore endormie, quand Kitty les aperçues elle s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit et dit :  
  
« Alors le réveille n'était pas trop dur? »  
  
« Parle pour toi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous devez faire ce combat de si bonne heure pouvez-vous m'expliquer. »  
  
« Tyson tu ne comprendra jamais rien au art chinois alors pas besoin de te l'expliquer alors on commence petite s?ur. »  
  
« C'est quand tu veux. »  
  
Les membres des Blade Breaker et les Majestics formèrent un immense cercle à eux tous et Kitty et Ray s'avancèrent au milieu, ils se saluèrent et se mirent et position de combat alors Enrique dit :  
  
« D'accord c'est un combat de trop manche et celui qui gagne fera quoi au juste. »  
  
« Si c'est moi elle devra m'écouter jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse comprendre pourquoi je suis partie. »  
  
« Et moi tu verra si je gagne un point c'est tout. »  
  
« Bon à mon signal vous commencer. Aller y! »  
  
Ray étudiait la position de sa s?ur pendant que celle-ci repensait au cour que son vieux père lui avait donnée quand elle était jeune alors d'un même élan les deux s'élancèrent et le combat commença.  
  
Kitty ouvrit son éventail et le mit devant sa main libre alors Ray sourit et dit :  
  
« Je voie que tu n'a pas oublie les règle de la famille ma chère. »  
  
« Les règles sont les règles alors arrête de parler et qu'on commence. »  
  
Après ses mots Kitty attaqua la première elle envoya un coup de pied à son frère mais celui-ci le bloqua et lui prit le pied et pour la déstabiliser le tira vers lui mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse ceci et d'un seul coup il reçue l'éventail sous la gorge se qui lui fit lâcher prise. Ray attaqua mais aucun des deux ne réussis à prendre le dessus on aurait dit qu'aucun des deux ne voulait faire de mal à l'autre pourtant quand il était plus petit Kitty faisait tous pour attaquer son frère mais à chaque fois celui-ci voyait venir les coup de loin. La première manche se finit nul tous comme la deuxième mais les deux adversaire se promirent de ne pas faire un match nul car ils avaient quand même des choses à se dirent les attaques étaient lancer l'un après l'autre.  
  
Une petite foule s'étaient ramasser pour assister au combat mais les deux combattant s'en foutait car ce qu'il comptait pour eux c'était la présence de l'autre, Tyson n'arrêtait pas d'encourager Ray mais celui-ci n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait la seule personne qui comptait en se moment était sa petite s?ur. Après des minutes de combat un gagnant fut nommé et ce fut Ray. Kitty sourit et dit d'une voie qui voulait tous dire :  
  
« Je voie que tu es toujours imbattable sur ce terrain. »  
  
« Je le suis toujours mais faut dire que tu ma donner du fil à retorde n'est ce pas, papa serait fier de toi. »  
  
« Comme il le serait pour toi mais bon je t'écoute c'est ce que tu voulais n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Avant que vous commenciez dans les long discours on pourrais aller quelque part plus priver vous savez parce que vous avez des téléspectateurs. »  
  
Les deux combattants se retournèrent et purent apercevoir une foules de gens qui applaudissaient Kitty rougie ce qui fit rire les Majestics car Kitty n'était pas le genre de fille gêner si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils quittèrent les jardins du palais pour se rendre au restaurant des Kon ou l'oncle de Kitty et Ray commençaient à s'inquiéter pour sa nièce car celui-ci l'avait entendue sortir vers les 3 heure du matin alors quand ils vit arriver les Blade Breaker et les Majestics il se dirigea immédiatement vers eux et chercha sa nièce des yeux quand il la vit il commença à lui parler sur un ton paternel :  
  
« Kitty tu m'as fait une de ses peurs cette nuit tu sais, qui avait t'il de si urgent pour sortir à 3 heure du mati cette nuit? »  
  
Kitty sourit à son oncle et sens dire un mot se dirigea vers la cuisine ou les cuisiniers la saluèrent d'un salut matinal car c'était vraiment le matin il n'était pas plus tard que 7 heure le matin. Quand elle revint dans le restaurant les deux équipes étaient assis à une table et parlaient du combat qui avait été plus qu'exceptionnel, c'était vrai les deux adversaire c'était surpasser, elle vint s'asssire avec eux et son oncle commença à la bombarder de question alors Olivier qui était rester calme depuis le combat dit :  
  
« Alors on peux savoir ou tu es aller si tôt se matin? »  
  
« Oh nulle part j'avais dans la tête de venir te réveiller mais j'ai rebroussé chemin à la dernière minute. »  
  
« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait n'est ce pas? »  
  
« Bien sur que je l'aurais fait pour qui me prend tu Olivier la reine des connes. »  
  
« Il y a des jours que je ne te suit pue alors prend sa pour un oui. »  
  
« Tu vas voir. »  
  
« On se calme vous deux, je crois que Ray et toi vous avez des chose à vous dire n'est ce pas. »  
  
« Euh ouais bon vas y je t'écoute. »  
  
« C'est ce que tu ma dit quand je t'ai parler la dernière fois Kitty et tu sais quand je t'ai demander de me redire ce que je venais de te dire tu n'en savait rien. »  
  
« Ferme là Johnny!!!!! »  
  
Ray sourit et commença à expliquer à sa s?ur les motifs de son départ ce qui prit au moins une bonne demi-heure mais monsieur Kon ne s'en faisait pas car il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre son neveux et sa nièce allaient se réconcilier peut être pas tous suite mais c'était un bon début. A la fin de son récit Kitty regarda son frère et dit :  
  
« Tu aurait quand même du me dire que tu partais. »  
  
« Tu m'en aurais empêcher je te connais. »  
  
« Peut être mais je n'aurais pas appris la nouvelle par Lee et Maria le matin même, tu sais me réveiller dans une maison vide je n'est jamais aimer ça. »  
  
« Je sais mais tu m'en aurait empêché quand même. »  
  
« Je serais peut être venue avec toi. »  
  
Ray sourit à sa s?ur sous l'?il attentif de leurs amis alors Kitty se leva et dit :  
  
« Quelqu'un voudrais manger quelque chose? »  
  
Tyson était maintenant très attentif, Kitty venait parler de manger alors il dit :  
  
« Bien moi j'aimerais manger quelque chose. »  
  
« Tyson tu ne pense à rien d'autre que ton ventre de temps en temps. »  
  
« Bien moi au moins je sourit de temps en temps Kai. »  
  
Kitty regarda les deux équipiers se chamailler pour un rien alors elle décida de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation.  
  
« Moi je trouve mignon la façon d'on vous vous entendez les garçons. »  
  
Ceux-ci arrêtèrent toute conversation et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille alors Tyson dit d'un air pas trop amical.  
  
« Tu trouve mignon la façon qu'on s'entend et bien la tu es la première à trouver qu'on s'entend alors. »  
  
« Sa commence toujours comme ça n'est ce pas Johnny? »  
  
« Ne m'en parle pas c'est compris juste à t'entendre parler de ça je me rappel encore du poing que j'ai manger en plaine figure. »  
  
Les Majestics partirent d'un éclat de rirent sous les yeux ébahis des Blade Breaker alors Enrique décida de mettre à jour ces nouveaux amis, il leur expliqua comment il avait connue Kitty et comment il était devenue ami, mais au début de leur amitiés Kitty et Johnny était comme le chat et la souris à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'un ou de l'autre un bagarre ou une chicane se déclanchait jusqu'au jour ou Kitty avait frapper Johnny pour lui faire entrer dans la tête qu'elle ne voulait prendre la place de personne mais juste être leur ami. Les Blade Breaker partirent d'un de ces fou rirent qui n'arrêtait plus sauf Kai qui riait intérieurement et Kitty le remarqua et vient lui chuchoter à l'oreille :  
  
« Tu sais personne te dénoncera si tu rit Kai. »  
  
Elle repartie vers la cuisine et laissa un Kai perplexe et très gêner derrière elle. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée tous ensemble mais vers l'heure du dîner les Blade Breaker repartirent vers leur hôtel pour leur entraînement tandis que Kitty et les Majestics allèrent se promener un peu dans la ville.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dans un endroit ou les ténèbre règne quatre personne se préparait à faire un grand coup les spectres des Blade Breaker leur appartiendrait très bientôt mais aussi celui de la ravissant Kitty chez qui le potentiel au BeyBlade était extrêmement élever.  
  
Bientôt les spectres des 5 personnes leur appartiendraient à tous jamais.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voila pour le chapitre 3 j'espère que vous avez apprécier moi j'ai aimer l'écrire même si je ne connaît rien au art chinois, le chapitre c'est le Combat mais je parle plus de d'autre chose alors si vous avez des questions ou des commentaire faites moi en part dans un petit reviews please. 


	4. De la rage dans l'air

AUTEUR : Maria Potter  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les nouveaux personnages bien sur, mais j'aimerais bien que Ray ou Kai m'appartienne quoi.  
  
Merci à Lonely Icey Wolf j'apprécie toujours tes reviews et ne t'inquiète pas les chapitre ne s'effacerons pas ils resterons ou sinon au pire je te les envoierez sur MSN et merci BUbblegum de qui je suis contente d'entendre que tu restera fidèle à ma fic et je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre trois est un de tes préférer merci encore au lecteur silencieux et à tous ceux qui viennent faire un petit tour de temps en temps.  
  
Tous ce qui sera entre les * sera des penser personnel comme dans les chapitres précédent, bonne lecture à tous.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapitre 4 : De la rage dans l'air.  
  
Les Blade Breaker étaient épuiser Kai les avaient fait s'entraîner presque toute la soirée et pas avec gentillesse il leur avait donner comme excuse qu'il ne s'était pas assez entraîner depuis la rencontre avec les Majestics, s'était vrai dans un sens mais pas à les faire souffrir comme il venait de les faire souffrir.  
  
Tyson en avait assez alors quand il rentra dans sa chambre à l'hôtel il se dirigea immédiatement sur son lit ou Kenny Max était déjà étendue et somnolait alors il dit :  
  
« Tu ne trouve pas qu'il en fait trop notre cher capitaine Max? »  
  
« Euh tu m'a parler Tyson. »  
  
« Oui je t'ai demander si tu trouvais que Kai en faisait trop depuis quelque temps. »  
  
« Il a toujours été comme ça Tyson mais je dois l'avouer il est pire depuis que nous avons rencontrer la s?ur de Ray. »  
  
« Oui et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit plus tôt au restaurant. »  
  
« On lui demandera, maintenant couche toi et dors je suis épuiser. »  
  
« A vos ordre capitaine Max. »  
  
Max et Tyson partirent d'un fou rire mais quand ils virent Ray rentrer dans la chambre avec un tête très concentrer ils voulurent lui poser des questions mais leur spectre commencèrent à s'exciter au grand étonnement de tous le monde alors Kenny et Kai rentrèrent et Ray dit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas normal il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui effraye nos spectre et sa depuis ce matin. »  
  
« Comment ça depuis se matin je n'es rien sentie moi Dragoon comme à être nerveux. »  
  
« Ray à raison ce matin je s'entait quelque chose de pas normal dans l'air mais on dirais que sa ce rapproche de plus en plus. »  
  
« Merci Dizzi, Kai tu en pense quoi? »  
  
Mais il ne reçue aucune réponse Kai était déjà repartie on ne sais ou le reste des Blade Breaker partie à se recherche et le retrouvèrent au pied de la tour Eiffel alors Tyson cria :  
  
« Tu peux nous dire c'est quoi ton problème de toujours disparaître sans rien dire mon vieux. »  
  
« Tyson tait toi c'est sérieux ce qui se passe. »  
  
« Kitty mais que fait tu ici tu nous suis c'est ça et on peut savoir pourquoi. »  
  
« Je t'es dit de te taire tu n'écoute dont jamais quand on te dit quelque chose. »  
  
Kai s'était tourné vers Kitty et lui fit un sourire en coin ce qui fit plaisir à Kitty alors les Majestics apparurent derrière Kitty et Johnny la prit par l'épaule et dit :  
  
« Ils sont revenue pour avoir une revanche tu sais. »  
  
« Je sais mais il ne l'auront pas de si tôt Johnny croit moi sur parole. »  
  
« Ils ne lâcherons jamais Kitty tu le sais comme nous. »  
  
« Olivier je ne leur donnerais pas Drixie tous crut dans le bec tu ma compris. »  
  
« Ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux mais tu dois avouer que c'est la vérité. »  
  
« On pourrais savoir ce qui se passe nos spectre aussi son affecter je ne sais pas si vous savez mais à vous entendre parler on dirais que c'est la fin du monde. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien c'est juste des vieux compte à rendre c'est tous. »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas Kitty tu sais j'ai toujours sue quand tu mentait. »  
  
« Comme tu fais, je ne peux jamais rien dire sans que tu découvre la vérité c'est enrageant tu sais. »  
  
Ray partie à rire tous comme les Majestics alors Enrique dit entre deux éclat de rire : « C'est parce que tu ne sais pas mentir ma chère Kitty. »  
  
« C'est ce que tu crois vraiment. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« On verra en temps voulu, bon moi je retourne me coucher il n'attaquerons pas avant demain soir. »  
  
« Qui n'attaquera pas avant demain soir? »  
  
« Les Dark Bladeurs Tyson. »  
  
Kitty quitta tous le monde en les laissant un peu mélanger alors Robert leur expliqua qui était les Dark Bladeurs comment étaient leur technique en BeyBlade et leur apparence. Après les explication tous le monde retourna se coucher, ils étaient tous fatiguer et tombais de fatigue c'était compréhensible à l'heure qu'il s'était lever. La nuit ne se passa pas bien pour tous le monde Kenny fit des cauchemars toute la nuit car la description des Dark Bladeurs avait été un peu trop net à son goût.  
  
Quand les Blade Breakers se levèrent le matin suivant ils trouvèrent Kenny parfaitement réveiller dans le petit salon qu'il avait et il prenait un chocolat chaud alors Max s'exclama tout endormie encore :  
  
« Tu es tomber du lit dit moi Kenny? »  
  
« Non je n'arrivais pas à dormir c'est tous alors j'en ai profiter pour faire quelque modification sur vos toupie sauf la tienne Kai bien sur. »  
  
« Montre Kenny on veux voir ce que tu as fait. »  
  
Kenny leur tendis leur toupie respective quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Kai alla répondre et se retrouva face à face avec Johnny et Robert qui n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.  
  
« Que voulez-vous? »  
  
« Bonjour à toi aussi Kai on aimerais parler avec Ray est-il réveiller? »  
  
« Je suis la qui a-t-il? »  
  
« Aurais-tu vue Kitty depuis hier soir? »  
  
« Non pourquoi elle a disparue? »  
  
« Pas vraiment c'est Olivier et Enrique qui on disparue et quand nous sommes aller chez ton oncle se matin il nous a dit qu'elle était partie de bonne heure alors nous avons pensez qu'elle serait peut être venue te voir mais à ce que je voie nous avions tord. »  
  
« Je viendrais la chercher avec vous. »  
  
« Non c'est correct mais nous devons retrouver Olivier et Enrique c'est bizarre ils ne disparaissent jamais comme ça à l'habitude a moins qu'ils soient aller.... »  
  
« Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait fait une choses stupide comme ça Robert. »  
  
« Je n'en suis pas sur les instinct c'est plus le truc de Kitty non les leur. »  
  
« Sauf si ils ont été entraîner. »  
  
« Désoler de vous avoir déranger on se revoie plus tard alors. »  
  
« Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que Olivier et Enrique ce serait fait entraîner par quelqu'un dans quelque chose mais par qui. »  
  
« La question ne se pose pas Ray tu sais très bien qui aurait pue entraîner nos amis dans quelque chose de stupide comme maintenant. »  
  
« Kitty bien sur. »  
  
Maintenant tous les Blade Breakers étaient à l'écoute même Kai qui écoutait d'un oreille parfaitement à l'écoute cette Kitty lui donnait des frissons mais il y avait d'autre sentiment qui ressortait quand il était en sa présence et il commençait à aimer ses sentiments mais le moment n'était pas venue de penser à ses sentiments pour Kitty car au même moment au sommet de la tour Eiffel un lueur apparue.  
  
« Ce n'est pas normal tous ça qu'est ce que c'est? »  
  
« C'est un spectre Tyson. »  
  
« Bravo le grand gagnant est Kai. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le temps de rire il se passe quelque chose allons voir. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous de l'hôtel à toute vitesse avec un Kenny qui commençait à avoir la trouille car Robert avait encore parlé des Dark Bladeurs.  
  
En arrivant devant la tour Eiffel ils reprirent tous leur souffle et montèrent tout t'en haut ou ils retrouvèrent leur ami en plein combat de Beyblade avec les Dark Bladeurs, mais Kitty n'était nulle part en vue alors Robert et Johnny préparèrent leur lanceurs mais Ray et Kai avait déjà lancer leur toupie alors Kai dit :  
  
« Vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre 4 contre 2. »  
  
« Ah mais voici ceux qui auront le privilège de ce faire enlever leur spectre très bientôt. »  
  
« Vous pouvez rêvez Drigger n'appartiendra pas à personne d'autre que moi c'Est mon ami et si quelqu'un met la main dessus vous pouvez être sur que vous allez le regretter. »  
  
« Mais tiens j'ai entendue parler de toi tu es sûrement Ray le frère du joyaux de la couronne! »  
  
Ray n'eue pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre et elle n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne humeur.  
  
« Non mais vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai un nom vous savez et c'est Kitty et non le joyaux de la couronne et vous les garçons ne riez pas ce n'est pas le moment. »  
  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens mais qui viens nous joindre en cette belle journée. »  
  
« Belle journée tu parles je ne sais pas comment vous définissiez une belle journée mais pour moi c'est une journée nul à chier. »  
  
« Ne te met pas en colère pour nous c'est une merveilleuse journée car ton spectre nous appartiendra très bien tôt tous comme ceux de tes amis. »  
  
« Sa vous pouvez rêver, Drixie à plus d'un tour dans son sac et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on vous élira les roi du monde. »  
  
Les Dark Bladeurs commençaient à se mettre ne colère face à l'attitude de la jeune fille alors Zomb lui lança un défi il s'était désintéresser de Olivier qui reprit sa toupie avec un grand sourire et il alla rejoindre Johnny et Robert qui eux aussi paraissait heureux.  
  
« Je te défi si tu es si bonne que ça alors si tu perd ton spectre m'appartiendra. »  
  
« Comme tu veux m'ai n'y compte pas trop alors car je pense que tu a mit quelqu'un en colère et se n'est pas moi. »  
  
Zomb fut déconcerter par ses paroles mais il se prépara à attaquer, quand les toupie furent lancer Kitty sourit le plus possible et Zomb lança son spectre à ses trousse mais ne réussi pas à atteindre la toupie de Kitty.  
  
« Tu as fini de jouer ce n'est pas amusant Drixie s'ennuie à mourir. »  
  
« Tu vas voir. »  
  
Les quatre Dark Bladeurs se lancèrent à ses trousses et se désintéressèrent de leur autre adversaire ce qui fut plaisir à Enrique mais pas à Ray et Kai qui commençaient à s'amuser comme des fou mais quand ils firent les quatre toupie encercler celle de Kitty ils voulurent aller l'aider mais les Majestics leur en empêchèrent.  
  
« Laisser la se débrouiller tous seule vous ne voyez pas que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. »  
  
« Comment ça c'est ce qu'elle attendait? »  
  
« Regarder et vous aller comprendre. »  
  
Les Dark Bladeurs appelèrent leur spectre et Kitty commençait à sauter de joie alors il sourit et dit :  
  
« Bien vous voulez jouer comme ça alors DRIXIE ATTAQUE TEMPËTE DU FAUCON ROUGE. »  
  
Un immense faucon jaillit de la toupie de Kitty et commença à attaquer celle de ces adversaire en deux trois mouvement les quatre adversaires furent battue et disparurent en disant qu'ils allaient revenir un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Le faucon ne rentra pas immédiatement dans sa toupie il alla voir sa maîtresse et celle-ci le caressa en lui disant :  
  
« Je sais que tu aurais voulue attaquer avec la griffe ultime mais je voulais juste leur donner une leçon pas détruire leur toupie mais tu t'ai amuser quand même n'est ce pas. »  
  
Le faucon lança un petit cris qui fit rire Kitty et il rentra dans sa toupie par après, les Blade Breakers n'en crurent pas leur yeux tellement le potentielle de la jeune fille était élever alors ils pensèrent tous la même chose en même temps :  
  
*C'est incroyable une telle force.*  
  
Elle se tourna vers ses amis et sourit mais Robert s'avança et commença à parler :  
  
« Tu sais que tu nous a fait une de ses trouille on ne te trouvais pas ce matin. »  
  
« Et je n'est plus le droit d'aller prendre un café le matin quand je me lève. »  
  
« Mais tu savait que les Dark Bladeurs était dans le coin et tu ne nous a pas avertie que tu sortait alors on a crue... »  
  
« Ne t'en fait pas Robert j'était juste aller au café pour prendre des nouvelles de des amis sur Internet c'est tous. »  
  
« Ne recommence plus et c'est pareil pour vous deux. »  
  
« C'est d'accord Robert mais moi j'aimerais mettre quelque chose au clair aussi. »  
  
« Vas y on t'écoute. »  
  
« NE M'APPELER PLUS LE JOYAUX DE LA COURONNE COMPRIS!!!!!! »  
  
Tous le monde fut secouer par le changement de tempérament de la jeune fille mais ils promirent tous de ne plus l'appeler comme ça devant elle mais ils se gêneraient pas quand elle serait pas en vue ça c'était sur.  
  
Kai regardait Kitty et pensa que c'était la fille la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa bien aucun signe des Dark Bladeurs ce qui fit plaisir à Kenny qui réussie à s'endormir correctement cette nuit là. Quand tout le monde fut endormi à l'hôtel Kai décida d'aller prendre une petite marche et à son grand étonnement il rencontra Kitty assis sur un banc dans un parc près de l'hôtel.  
  
Ils parlèrent pendant 2 heure et Kitty alla se coucher heureuse d'avoir eux une conversation agréable avec l'homme de ses rêves.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 4 qu'est ce que vous en penser? Le prochain sera pour bientôt ou pour plus tard car l'école recommencer dans quelque jour et je vais sûrement avoir une tonne de boulot à faire mais souhaitons que c'est pour bientôt. Envoyer moi des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir. 


End file.
